


Locked Out

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unprotected Sex, smutty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Another request from Tumblr: Reader lives next door to Jack and she gets locked out of her apartment.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be cute and fluffy and as usual when it comes to our favorite cowboy I turned it into smut oops.

A cool breeze swept its way through your apartment windows. When you had awoke that morning and saw how nice out it was you could not help but raising the few windows in the small place you called home. Country music played softly around you as you dusted away at the shelves in your main room. You had scored a few days off after a rather busy few weeks at work and you had a long overdue list of things to do and you had to get them all done. The second your feet hit the floor that morning you changed into clothes you didn’t mind getting dirty and didn’t even bother with your hair just pulling it up on top of your head. You were incredibly determined to get this list done if it killed you so you might find a small amount of space to relax for once. 

You glanced at the clock on your phone to see it was just before noon and you knew the little lady who set up a small stand would probably be up and going good now. You tended to make your way down there several times a month to stock up on fresh fruit, veggies and if you were lucky sometimes a pie of sorts. Your stomach growled at the thought and you rolled your eyes at it. You decided with your stomach fussing like it was to go get the small errand taken care of. You grabbed your phone and walked out the door turning the bottom lock and walking out.

The day was incredibly beautiful and it was days like today you wished you had an actual home so you could have flower beds and gardens to work on and inevitably kill but it would at least give you more fresh air. The market wasn’t far but you took your time. You were greeted with a wide smile from the lady you had gotten to know.

“Hello Miss. (Y/N)!”

“Hello Mrs. Mason! How are you?”

“Oh honey I am just fine and yourself?” She came around her table and hugged your neck tight.

“I’m doing good trying to get some things around the place done but I had to come down here and stock up and pray you have one of those pies of your,” you spoke with a wide smile.

“Oh you bet I do! Apple or Strawberry?”

“I’ll take an apple you know I can’t resist it along with the usual please ma’am.”

She gathered everything and bagged and boxed things before you swapped her with some cash and you two said your goodbyes before you started back on your walk. You hopped up the stairs and into your apartment complex coming to a halt at your door. You sat the bag of the fresh produce at your feet keeping the apple pie balanced in your hand as you went to dig for your keys. 

Shit. No you couldn’t have forgotten your damn key. Oh but you did. After pulling your pockets inside out you let your head fall back and let out a frustrated little sigh much louder than you intended. The door next to yours opened at the noise and you neighbor Jack stuck his head out before the rest of his body followed him at the sight of you. 

“Everything alight there (y/n)?” 

You and Jack had been neighbors for awhile now. You had watered his planets and kept an eye on the place when he had to go off for work and he always returned the favor if able when you went of town. You considered him a friend after sharing small moments of flirtation and long chats in the hallway or even the few times he had returned while you were taking care of things in his apartment. The man left you tongue tied and never failed to make you blush. He was a handsome, charming, southern gentleman and you wouldn’t lie he made your knees weak.

“I locked myself out of my apartment,” you said it with such shame before your forehead connected with your door softly.

“Well why don’t you call the land lord and come on in here. I can at least put that stuff in the fridge where it will be kept fresh and you can pay me back by letting me have a piece of that pie,” he leaned agains the wall and shot you that damn smirk of his.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interfere,” the look you knew you were giving him was pathetic.

“Get in here,” he simply stated before moving forward and grabbing up the bag.

You followed him into his apartment and placed the pie on his kitchen island.

“Want anything to drink or anything?”

“I’m fine thank you Jack,” you gave him a small smile before picking up your phone and dialing the landlords number.

You spoke briefly with the woman on the other line who had told you to your misfortune that she was out of town for the day for her son’s baseball tournament and it would be tomorrow before she could bring her spare. You ran your hand over your face before thanking her and hung up.

“That looked like bad news.”

“She’s out of town for the day and won’t be able to bring me a key until tomorrow morning.”

“Alright well then you stay here tonight. You can take my bed and I’ll take the couch no big deal,” Jack just shrugged before walking to the kitchen and opening the box that contained the pie.

“Jack no you don’t have to…”

“Not another word darlin’. It’s not a big deal.”

He cut two pieces of pie, one for each of you and fixed you both a small glass of milk. You both slid into the stools on each side of the island.

“Jack thank you. Seriously I owe you.”

“I’ll remember that,” he shot you a wink before digging his fork into his pie and taking a bit. 

The rest of the night was spent catching up with Jack, laughing and talking until the sun had well set. You two seemed to inch closer and closer to each other as the night went on and the alcohol you had been sipping on was making you brave.

“You know this had been nice to catch up with you. I haven't laughed like this in awhile,” you gave Jack a small smile looking down and catching his fingers between yours.

“Darlin’ this has been really nice,” he gave your hand a small squeeze and with his free hand tilted your head up to look at him.

His eyes searched over your face and your eyes for a brief second. His hand grazed over your cheek for a moment, moving hair behind your ear. He seemed to be battling something as his eyes continued to search for the answer anywhere on your face.

“(Y/N) can I kiss you?” His voice came out a whisper.

“Yes Jack please,” your voice matched his.

His lips crashed against yours and you instantly melted to him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers laced in his hair at the nap of his neck. One of his hands wrapped around to the back of your neck to insure you didn’t disappear from him anytime soon, his other arm slipping around your waist and pulling you into his lap. Your legs landed on each side of him and he pulled you as close as he possibly could never letting his lips slip from yours. His hands began to travel up your shirt and causing you to shiver as his skin connected with yours. He worked your shirt up your body and unconnected your lips just long enough to slip it over your head and discard it to the floor. You were eager to connect back to him and now it was your turn to let your hands wonder up his shirt and over his chest. He let out a soft moan against your lips before removing himself from you again to help slip his shirt off. 

“Here stand up,” he was breathless and the both of you panted as you hurried to stand.

It was a mess of hands and fingers fumbling with the remaining clothes that soon left your bodies. Neither of you cared to even make it to the bedroom as Jack sat back down and you crawled back into his lap and your lips were falling onto each other again. Jack’s hands started to knead at your breast, his skilled fingers pulling at your nipples and causing you to moan and arch your back into him. His hands contained their decent down your body while his lips moved to your jaw and the your neck reaching everywhere they possibly could. His fingers finally found their way to the place you had been aching for him. They slid up your already wet slit and started to move slow, small circles on your clit. You reached down finding his already hard cock and started to pump it slowly earning a groan from him. 

“Jack please…I need you…in me…now,” you spoke between pants and moans.

Jack wasted no more time. You sat up slightly and he lined himself up with your entrance before you slowly slid down on him both of you releasing a groan of pure pleasure finally feeling each other. You settled down until Jack was as deep in you as he could go. You only set for a few short moments before wrapping your arms around his neck and began moving up and down on his cock. His hands planted on your ass to help you move and keep your balance as you set a rapid, desperate pace. 

“You feel so fucking good darlin’,” Jack moaned out as he brushed his lips again across your neck.

“Feel so good Jack, so deep, so perfect,” you were a mess of moans and pants.

Jack sat up more and took a hold of you moving slightly deeper in you which you didn’t think was possible before he started to fuck up in you. You let out a loud moan knowing the neighbors on the other side of Jack were going to hate you both but in that moment you cared less. Jack hit your spot over and over again and buried your head in his shoulder moaning loudly against him.

“I’m so close Jack.”

“Let go for me darlin’,” his voice was low in your ear and it was all it took to push you over.

Your body shook and you bit into Jack’s shoulder causing him to groan. Your sight seemed to black out for a short moment before you could feel Jack moving sloppy and quicker inside you before he tipped off the edge himself. He left his own mark on your neck as he guided you both through and down from your highs and the two of you relaxed, completely spent in each others arms. You sat like that for a moment before Jack skillfully picked you up removing himself from you and carrying you to his bathroom. He sat you on the closed lid of the toilet and reached over to turn the shower on. When the water was perfect he took your hand and you both slipped under the warm water sighing at the feeling of it.

The two of you didn’t speak much as you washed and shampooed each other. You had imagined so many times what life with this man would be like and never once did you think it would be this comfortable. You had just had sex for the first time and you had no clue where this was going but my god you hoped it didn’t end after tonight. The shower was soon cut off and the two of you helped the other dry off. You didn’t bother with clothes as you both slipped into Jacks bed and he pulled you close by your hips and you faced him.

“What does this mean Jack?” Your voice was more nervous than you wanted it to be and you cursed yourself for it.

“Well I was kind of hoping it would mean you would be my girl darlin’,” he gave you that damn smirk again before kissing your nose.

“I would want nothing more Jack,” the smile on your face could break it with how wide it had grew.

Jack matched it before gently kissing you and pulling you to him both of you slipping into a dream land that could not be any better than where the both of you were now, in each other’s arms.


End file.
